Destiny and Truth
by half-human
Summary: Leo is gone and Piper is in turmoil. A startling discovery is made. FINISHED-Chap 3 is up. Please RR!
1. Missing

Title: Destiny and Truth Author: Half_Human Summary: Leo is gone and Piper is in turmoil. A startling discovery is made. Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but oh how I wish I did! It would be so much different then what it is now! The story is mine however. Please R/R.  
~*~ Evil is disguised, It lies in the unexpected, But can be forever dormant if not awoken, If not evoked... Yet destiny will always step in, And she'll awake any evil, If it is what the future holds  
~*~ It was a dull Saturday night. P3 was usually pumping with the latest music and packed with people. However, P3 had no guest performers and business was slow. The lights were dim, a slow song was playing, and barely a whisper was spoken among the few people who were sitting around Piper's club. Piper sat at her little VIP corner of the club and drank a soft drink. 'I can't go on with this' she thought solemnly. It had been six months since Leo's departure from her life, and since then, things had gone down hill for her.  
  
Piper was about to get up when suddenly Phoebe came up to her grinning and hugged her.  
  
"Easy with the hug Phoebes!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, but I have great news! I got it! I finally got it!" Pheobe yelled barely able to contain her excitement. Piper just stared at her. Her facial expression proved that she was clueless as to what Phoebe was talking about.  
  
"My promotion," Phoebe sighed and continued, "Remember? Now I'm one of the reporters instead of being in charge of the 'Ask' column. Isn't that great?"  
  
"How is that great? Now you're going to have to run around San Francisco looking for stories, facts, eye-witnesses, and what not," Piper responded to her sister.  
  
"Exactly! I don't have to sit in an office and stay at work all day. I can be more available when we need to battle uhh...you know," Phoebe said becoming aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Then that isn't a promotion is it? I mean, you don't have an office and it seems like your self-employed," Piper said.  
  
"You caught me. It isn't a promotion so to say, but just another job. Its easier for me, I get more time, and I get the same pay. Everything will just be more relaxed," Phoebe said confidently.  
  
"That's what you think," Piper said, "Reporters are nosy bastards, trying to get info at any possible cost, I mean how can you even think that if reporters are essentially what got Prue killed!" Piper yelled. Piper was shocked at her out break. "Sorry," she whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, how about you close early tonight and relax?" Phoebe asked clearly forgiving Piper.  
  
"Fine. I have been spending less time with Wyatt. It seems as if Paige is his mother instead of me," Piper said pulling her long hair out of her face. Paige was usually the one in charge of Wyatt when Piper couldn't be with him. When the power of three was needed, then Piper would call in a babysitter. She trusted her sisters the most when it came to her child.  
  
"Come on," Phoebe said to Piper as she pulled her sister's arm and motioned her toward the exit. Piper called over one of her employees and told him to close up for her. They headed out the door and into the street, where they entered Phoebe's little beetle car and sped away.  
~*~  
  
"We're home!" Phoebe yelled as she opened the door to Halliwell manor. Down came Paige from the second floor with Wyatt in her hands.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing home so early?" Paige asked. She quickly handed Wyatt to Piper. Wyatt clung to his mother as soon as he was in reach of her.  
  
"Piper was pretty stressed out so she decided to leave early," Phoebe answered for her sister. Piper passed her son over to Pheobe and headed straight up stairs.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Paige asked Phoebe as soon as they both heard the door to Piper's room close.  
  
"I hope so. She hasn't been herself in a long time. She's been working 24/7 and she...well I don't know, but she never really pays attention to Wyatt. Maybe it's just me, I don't know," Phoebe said a little uncertain. They both walked to the living room where they sat down. Phoebe was bouncing Wyatt up and down on her knees.  
  
"I know what you mean. Sometimes she just stares at Wyatt like he isn't real. Once I heard him crying and I went to check on him, but Piper was there. The weird thing was, that she was just staring at him, watching him cry for her. I don't know, but she's really getting me worried," Paige said.  
  
"Maybe he reminds her of Leo, its only natural," Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Probably. I just hope she gets over it. Wyatt is her son no matter what."  
  
~*~  
  
The old grandfather clock that must have been damaged dozens of times before, stroke 12, and all was silent in the Halliwell Manor except Piper. She tossed, turned, and groaned in her sleep. She was having the same dream she'd had for the past five months.  
  
It's dark. Piper is in a room of some sort and nothing can be seen except a dim light in a distance. For some reason she's drawn to the light, like all her problems are going to be solved once she reaches it. She hears footsteps behind her, Light soft steps. They start to get louder. She tenses up and breaks a sweat. For some reason, fear spreads through her and she begins to run. She runs toward the light, but it seems like it is fading instead of getting stronger. Piper continues to run, even though with every passing second her destination is slowly disappearing. Several times she feels warm soft fingers touch her hair or neck, not really harming her but trying to get her to stop. After running for quite some time, two hands grasp her shoulders and turn her around. Before her, with icy blue eyes and pale milky skin, stands Prue. Piper gasps for breath and tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Prue puts her hand on Piper's cheek and tries to calm her down. She's in a lovely long white gown, and she seems to have a soft glow. "Truth always hurts," Prue whispers, "The light can be deceiving. Don't trust all who you might encounter. Nor be discouraged because of it. Sacrifices must be made." Prue begins to rise and elevate above Piper. Once Prue is well above Piper, Piper finds the ability to speak. "Come back!" she yells, "Please don't leave me! I don't understand!" Prue vanishes and leaves Piper screaming out for her.  
  
"Come back," Piper groaned and then suddenly woke up. It was barely dawn and the sun's soft rays poured through her bedroom window giving her room a light orange color. She slowly got up from her bed and looked toward the Wyatt's crib. His room was attached to Piper's and she would just glance over to check on him now and then. He wasn't in his crib, so she figured he slept with one of his aunts.  
  
Piper headed down the hallway to the bathroom. She washed her faced and looked in the mirror above the sink. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were reddish, and she had bags under her eyes.  
  
"I look like crap," she whispered to herself. She dried her face with a towel nearby and headed towards the attic.  
  
~*~  
  
Piper slowly walked up the narrow stairway that led to the attic with fear that the creaking stairs might alarm her sisters. She reached the door and carefully turned the old doorknob. The attic was filled with dozens of old relics and antiques of all sorts. The morning sun filtered through the old attic curtains giving light to the small room and bringing to life all the treasures it held. At the center of the somewhat enchanted room was a large old book with a symbol on it; the book of shadows.  
  
Piper hurried to the book. She hadn't told her sisters of her recurring dream. She opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found what she wanted. It was a spell to contact the dead; similar to what she and her sisters read when they summon their mother and grandmother. Piper lifted the heavy book off the trunk it was on and pulled it up so that she could read the small passage.  
  
"Hear me-"  
  
"What are you doing?" Interrupted a tired yet curious Phoebe.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake," Piper said surprised, closing the book in her hands and putting it back on top of the trunk below her.  
  
"I heard foot steps out side my door and got a little worried," Pheobe responded yawning. "So, what were you up to?" Phoebe asked again, realizing Piper hadn't answered her question.  
  
"I was just skimming through the Book of Shadows," Piper said as calmly as possible.  
  
"For what?" Phoebe was now well awake and quite curious as to what Piper was looking for without consulting her sisters.  
  
"I...I wanted to contact Prue," Piper said hesitantly looking at Phoebe.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? What's up with the sneaking around? Besides, it won't work. Its still too soon for us to see her," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, I've been having a reoccurring dream and Prue is in it. I just wanted to get some straight answers instead of the psycho-babble she told me in my dream," Piper confessed.  
  
"Reoccurring dream? Why didn't you tell us about it?" Phoebe asked feeling a little bit betrayed. Piper noticed Phoebe's discomfort.  
  
"Don't worry, its not that I don't trust you and Paige, its just that I want to handle whatever is going on in my life on my own. I know you and Paige are very concerned about me and how I've been these past few months, but I can handle it. I just need some time alone," Piper reassured her sister.  
  
"Does that 'time alone' include Wyatt?" Phoebe asked softly trying to be as sensitive as possible. Piper hesitated before she said a quick "of course," and walked out of the attic. Phoebe watched her sister quickly exit unsure what to think of her response to her question about Wyatt.  
~*~  
  
"I'm so hungry! Did you guys make breakfast?" Paige entered the kitchen with a very-hyper Wyatt.  
  
"Breakfast! Honey, its almost noon. How about brunch?" Phoebe asked while looking through a newspaper and munching on some crackers.  
  
"Sounds great. Wow Wyatt," she said looking at the little boy, "we really stayed up late last night! Lets not tell your mother about that!" Wyatt just giggled and tugged on Paige's hair. "Where is Piper anyway?" she asked wincing as she tried to get Wyatt's hands off her hair.  
  
"She is 'alone.' You wouldn't guess what I caught her doing this morning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was trying to contact Prue. She told me not to worry about her and to give her some room, but she didn't help relieve my worries about her and Wyatt. Honestly, I think I'm more worried for Wyatt than Piper now."  
  
"What? Are you serious? No, you must be overreacting. She loves Wyatt." Paige said angrily.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you, that's how I feel. I don't understand what's going on in her head."  
  
"I wonder what she wants to see Prue about." She said she has been having a recurring dream with Prue in it and she wants to learn its meaning."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired of all the questions and skepticism around Piper. I'm gonna talk to her. Feel free to join." Phoebe was going to protest but resisted as she saw Paige swiftly walk out of the kitchen in search of Piper.  
  
"Ah, what the hell," murmured Phoebe as she put down her newspaper and headed in Paige's direction.  
  
~*~  
  
"There you are!" Paige exclaimed. "Wyatt was getting cranky, he wanted his mommy," she lied. Piper was just in the living room a few feet away from the kitchen and by the time Paige sat next to Piper on the couch, Phoebe had entered the room. Piper had a magazine in her hands and had the television on.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said as cheerful as can be. "How is everything?" Phoebe asked, "Have we given you enough 'alone' time," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Not funny, actually-"  
  
"This just in," the breaking news interrupted Piper, "another child has mysteriously disappeared. All the missing children have so far been between the ages of one and three. Based on the number of disappearances and the pattern found in age, officials have declared that there is a kidnapper at large. It is recommended that parents be vigilant and keep their children as close as possible. This is Sandra Collins reporting live for Channel 11 Breaking News."  
  
"Great, it sucks when there are evil bastards we can't vanquish," Paige spat out.  
  
"It might suck, but its a great story for me to cover," Phoebe grinned as she took out her cell phone and began dialing her boss's number.  
  
"Piper, are you going to the club tonight?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, business is slow, I have to be there and see if I can do something to pick it up," Piper said. Paige wasn't sure exactly what kind of excuse Piper gave her, a lame one, she thought to herself, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, I got the story so I'll be gone this evening 'investigating'," Phoebe said sarcastically with a grin on her face. She headed out the living room up towards her room.  
  
"You know, I should head out to P3 early. I want to make some important phone calls and see if I can get a band to play next Saturday. I also need to call..." she trailed off as she got up, patted her son's head, and left the room.  
  
"It looks like its you and me again buddy," Paige said to Wyatt who was again trying to yank Paige's hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Darryl, please!" begged Phoebe. She was so anxious to get started on the kidnapper story, but by the time she was ready and out of her house she had no clue how to get started. She wanted an original story so she decided to ask Darryl for some insight information other reporters wouldn't get.  
  
"Phoebe! If the others find out-"  
  
"They never find out! Please!" Phoebe smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Fine," Darryl sighed. "I can get you into the home of the last child that was kidnapped."  
  
"Why the house, can you bring me to where the kid was taken from?"  
  
"That is where the child was taken from," Darryl responded.  
  
"What a psycho, you mean the bastard broke into the house and took the kid?" Phoebe asked amazed and thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"That's the thing. We found no evidence of a break in. The perp covered his tracks pretty well. In fact, with the first case, we thought one of the parents were responsible for the kidnapping. Who else would have access to the young girl in her room during the middle of the night? However, when more missing kids were reported, the parents were off the hook. We know we are dealing with another psycho," Darryl said. He said it as if it was common. Phoebe felt bad for him; he must have encountered many psychos in San Francisco. Dealing with such sick minds must have taken a toll on him.  
  
"All-righty, lets get going," Phoebe said after a long and uncomfortable moment passed between them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Jones," Darryl greeted the mother of the last kidnapped child while showing her his badge. She let him in immediately.  
  
"Where's my child? Have you found my child? Have you caught that bastard?" The woman cried in grief. A man came from a room behind and held her to calm her down. Phoebe assumed it was her husband.  
  
"Sorry detective, you must understand-"  
  
"No problem, I understand," Darryl said to the man. "I was wondering if I can see Ashley's room."  
  
"Of course," answered the man.  
  
"This is a friend of mine. She was wondering if she could ask you some questions. She may be able to help you."  
  
Phoebe introduced herself and the Jones led Darryl and Phoebe to their little girl's room.  
  
"Phoebe, do me a favor and don't mention that you are a reporter. People don't really like reporters if you know what I mean," Darryl whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe was disappointed a bit, but she agreed to it.  
  
The four headed to the end of a long narrow hallway where they entered a small room. Mrs. Jones flipped the light switch and Phoebe stepped in to take a look around. The walls were painted a light soft pink, the ceiling was white, and there were two windows. The room was filled with stuffed animals of all kinds and a wooden crib stood under a window with pink and white curtains. There was a wooden changing table adjacent to the crib and several closets around the room. The walls also had pictures on them of bunnies, flowers and of the little girl who was taken. It was difficult for Phoebe to look around and not think of Wyatt. She made a mental note to call Paige and tell her to be careful with Wyatt once she was done at the Jones. Phoebe wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to Wyatt, it would drive her crazy.  
  
"Were the windows opened when she went missing?" Phoebe asked as she walked toward a window.  
  
"No, and I have already told the police that," the woman spoke out after recovering from her break down just earlier.  
  
"Sorry," Phoebe said to the distraught woman. She couldn't imagine what she was going through. Phoebe walked over to Ashley's crib and once she touched the smooth wood she was over taken with dizziness. A flash of light blinded her and she was incapacitated.  
  
A child is asleep in her bed. It is Ashley. The full moon outside shines on the child through the window above the crib. Someone is looking down at her. The tall dark figure waves its hand over the child's face. The perp slowly picks the child up and lifts the child up above its head. The child awakes and starts crying, but no sound can be heard. The moon's light finally reveals the perp's face. It is not a face of a normal human being. It is definitely a male, but its skin is a scaly green color and his eyes are a menacing red. He pulls the crying girl down and vanishes into the darkness.  
  
"Phoebe! Are you ok?" Darryl asked as he ran up to Phoebe. She had momentarily seemed dizzy and looked like she was about to fall. Darryl held her before she could topple over.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Phoebe said straightening up and fixing her hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Uh, actually, I don't feel well. How about we come back some other time?" Phoebe asked out loud. Darryl turned toward the Jones to see them nod their approval and then they escorted Phoebe and Darryl towards the front door. Phoebe and Darryl said good-bye to the Jones and walked to Darryl's car.  
  
"What's up Phoebe, what did you see?" Darryl asked already knowing that she had had a premonition.  
  
"Darryl," Phoebe said stopping and turning towards Darryl, "we have a demon." 


	2. True Objective

Title: Destiny and Truth  
Author: Half_Human Summary: The Demon is identified and his true intentions are revealed. Author's note: I edited this one. I changed the format; I didn't like the way it looked. It's easier on the eyes now. ( Sorry I have posted this so late, I haven't had much time lately. Please R/R, and again sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! ~*~  
  
"Paige, just listen to me. Try to contact Piper, for some reason I can't reach her. Tell her we have some demon hunting to do." Phoebe was talking rapidly and Paige hardly caught a word. Darryl was driving her back home. Phoebe closed her flip phone and stared blankly through the window at the dark buildings that slowly passed. It was strange how, once again she found herself facing evil. 'Its everywhere,' she thought, 'even in the homes of ordinary families, and in the rooms of small innocent children.' Phoebe remained deep in thought when suddenly the sky lit up for a moment.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have a storm," Darryl said in response to Phoebe's slight recoil. The lightening was followed by faint thunder. Within a few seconds the window shield was bombarded with dozens of tiny water droplets. Darryl turned the window wipers on and Phoebe returned to her previous state of mind. ~*~ "Paige!" Phoebe yelled as she entered through the front doors of the Halliwell manor. She was soaking wet. She had asked Darryl to drop her in front of her house, and even with the short distance from the sidewalk to the front door, Phoebe found herself drenched. She was dripping water and her hair clung to her face. "Hey, I called Piper, she's on her way- wow, ever heard of an umbrella?" Paige asked as she came toward Phoebe. "I would laugh or make a come back, but we have more serious problems to deal with," Phoebe said removing her soaked jacket off and heading up stairs. "Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe asked, as Paige followed her to her room. "He's asleep. I went to bed like half an hour ago. Little party pooper." "I don't know if I'm overreacting, but can you wake him, or at least bring him with us to the attic?" "Ok, what's going on?" Paige said, finally settling down and realizing the seriousness of the situation at hand. "You know the missing children?" Phoebe asked, and then continued when Paige nodded, "it isn't some psycho-freak who's kidnapping the kids, it's a demon." "What? Are you sure?" Paige asked in disbelief. "I had a premonition. I'm positive. I saw it. We must do something, or that bastard is going to keep taking children. I mean personally, I couldn't imagine my child ever getting kidnapped, or. or Wyatt." Phoebe was almost in tears and Paige cut in to relieve her emotional distress. "Ok. Phoebes, you've been through a lot. Don't worry; we'll get the bastard! We always do. For now, I'll get Wyatt and you go check the Book of Shadows and see if you can identify the demon you saw." Paige looked at Phoebe and gave her a reassuring smile. Paige turned away and went to get Wyatt from his crib. 'That premonition must have been strong,' Paige thought as she walked down the hallway to get Wyatt. ~*~  
  
The heavy rain continued. The sky was a dark raven whose loud shrieks were menacing and now and then would let out its rage in flashes of bright light. Piper hastily walked to her car. She wanted to get home quickly but she couldn't take the chance of speeding and getting into an accident because bad weather. She pulled out her cell and dialed home.  
  
"Hello," Paige answered as she picked up the phone in the kitchen. Wyatt had woken up and was cranky, so she was preparing a bottle for him. "Hey, you should be here already," Paige exclaimed as she realized it was Piper on the line. Wyatt was in her arms and trying to grasp the bottle in her hand. "You want me to...ok. Fine. I'll go bring Wyatt to Phoebe. I'll be there in a sec." Paige said good-bye and headed upstairs. "Seems like your mom needs her orbing-sister," Phoebe said to Wyatt who was already busily drinking his bottle. ~*~ With a shimmer of light and a soft hum, Piper and Paige appeared in the attic within a few seconds. Phoebe was hunched over the book of shadows, pensively reading, while Wyatt crawled around the floor and played with his favorite stuffed animal, Baabaa The Bear. "Ok, what do we have?" Piper asked suddenly, startling Phoebe who barely noticed her sisters' arrival. "Did Paige fill you in?" Phoebe queried. Piper nodded. "Well I think I found the demon, but there wasn't much on him-I mean hardly anything! That's what I'm worried about." "Well, what do we know?" Piper asked as she picked up her son and hugged him. Paige and Phoebe noticed her affectionate move and both felt pleased yet didn't say anything. "Ok. His name is Sholon. He's not an upper class demon, but get this apparently, 'He has the potential to be,'" Phoebe said quoting the book. "That's good then, we'll write a spell, summon or scroll for the bastard, and vanquish his ass," Paige said smiling. "And I'll take pleasure in getting rid of this one. I mean, what sick demented mind would take away children for who-knows what cause!" "Wait! The children! What if they are still alive?" Piper asked suddenly. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to have squeezed her son tighter in her arms. "Fine, here's what we'll do. We'll summon him and get some answers before we vanquish him. If the kids are still." Phoebe found it heart wrenching to think of the kids. "If the children are still alive," phoebe continued after a few seconds, "then we'll get them back, whether we have to mutilate the damn demon till it withers away from excessive bleeding!" "Ok, that's a plan," Paige said cheerfully. ~*~  
  
It was well into the night, and the sisters finished their summoning spell. They didn't want Wyatt there with them, but for some reason, Piper thought it best that her son be by her side. The three sisters stood behind the table with the Book of Shadows in front of them. Paige had set up the crystals that would trap Sholon once he appeared in the middle of them. Wyatt was in back of the three, sleeping soundly on some cushions on the floor. They all looked at each other and after a few seconds began to read aloud in unison from the paper in front of them.  
  
One they finished a gust of wind seemed to appear from out of nowhere and blew several things to the floor. An old lamp crashed to the floor and some papers that were laying around now flew in a whirlwind. When the gust ceased, a tall figure appeared in front of the sisters. Piper glanced back and noticed her son begin to whimper. She resisted the urge to go and comfort him, knowing that she had to vanquish a demon.  
  
"Oh, how predictable," Sholon said almost laughing. He was just as Phoebe had seen in her premonition. He wore a long black robe with a hood that covered his scaly green skinned head. His eyes were blood-shot red and when he made his comment he smiled and revealed sharp yellow teeth. He took a step forward, but was suddenly shocked with a surge of energy. "Ooh, I guess I might have underestimated you," he said smiling.  
  
"Where the hell are the children!" Piper demanded. "Oh, you mean those little darlings?" he responded slyly. "What did you do to them?" Paige shouted angrily. Behind her, she heard Wyatt begin to sit up from the floor. "Oh they are alive, if that's what you want to know." He said jovially. "Then where the hell are they? If you don't return them, you will suffer!" Phoebe screamed. "Really? Well, if you do harm me in the slightest way I won't hesitate to get rid of them one by one. Hmmm.that Ashley girl is quite annoying, I wouldn't mind getting her out of the way." He smiled confidently at the sisters. Phoebe was outraged. The little girl whose room she had been in was Ashley. 'That little child.' she thought sadly. "You evil bastard!" Paige yelled at him. "I know, I know." he said as if he had received a compliment. "But you know, I can make you a deal." He offered, his eyes thinning into small slits of red. "Ha! A deal! Can you believe this!" Paige yelled with frustration and disbelief. "I currently have 16 children in my hands," Sholon continued, "All are relatively young; not one exceeding the age of three." He smiled widely and rubbed his hands together. "All of them can be returned if I just receive something in return." "Oh. Hell. No." Phoebe just said aloud. "So you are going to let the lives of 16 young 'innocent babies' perish?" he said almost mockingly, with false sympathy in his eyes. The sisters looked at each other and after a few seconds turned to the demon. "What do you have in mind?" Piper asked hesitantly. Wyatt was already well awake and was starting to stand up. " For the lives of 16 infants, I ask in return for the possession of your son, Wyatt Halliwell." Sholon was looking directly at Piper. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige could not believe what they had just heard. The words stunned them beyond any comprehension. It had never occurred to them that they would have to give up their Wyatt in turn for the lives of the innocent. The sisters momentarily stood still until Paige broke the stance and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe reacted and understood what Paige was thinking. They both moved their glances toward Piper. Essentially, it was her choice. It was her son.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Sacrifice

Title: Destiny and Truth  
Author: Half_Human Summary: Piper must make the hardest decision of her life. Author's note: Ok, I'm sorry I have posted this so late, I was somewhat hesitant in writing it because I was a bit worried at what everyone would think, but after seeing a recent episode of Charmed, I feel like psychic! Lol, you'll know what I mean. Please read and review. ~*~ Piper could not believe what she heard. The words felt like a dagger striking her heart. The entire world seemed like a blur to her. She felt dizzy and nauseous. She turned to her sisters and noticed that it was all up to her. She had to choose the fate of sixteen children, and ultimately the fate of her son. Thoughts and memories flashed back to her. She was over taken by the memory of first discovering her pregnancy. Then her thoughts moved and converged- all was unstill. The fury of the memories, the emotions that tagged along- all clashed in her head, violently and unrelenting. She couldn't see past the storm of thoughts. But then she remembered the dream. Piper suddenly felt Prue's warm hand gently caress her face and then she heard once again in her head: "The light can be deceiving." All at once the memories of the incongruities surrounding her son shot out and attacked her. The fact that her child was a boy, the fact that no one knew it- not even those of evil, her grandmother's disapproval- she could still hear her. "This was not the baby you were meant to have," her grandmother's chilling words rang through her head. Then the dream came back again. "The light can be deceiving.sacrifices must be made." The reality that presented itself was too much for Piper. She couldn't face the truth. She just couldn't. Suddenly she felt something tug at her. She quickly snapped out of her reverie and looked down. At her feet was Wyatt, tugging on her pants. His eyes bore into hers and they both seem to understand each other. She began to cry. Her tears came down crashing from her face as she bent down and picked up her son. Wyatt put his hands on his mother's face and seemed to wipe away her tears. She held him against her tightly and continued to cry.  
"How touching," the demon said sardonically. It was the first thing spoken since his proposal to Piper.  
"Shut up, you sick bastard!" Paige screamed. Phoebe held her palms up signaling Paige to settle down. Paige complied but remained staring at the demon. It was overall silent; the only sounds were the rumbling thunder out side and Piper's sobs. The mood was tense and Paige, Phoebe, and even Sholon waited till Piper made her decision.  
~*~  
The storm raged on. The lights in the Halliwell manor attic would flicker now and then. Piper held her son tightly against her. She looked up at the ceiling; her face red and wet with tears. Suddenly she began to yell, "Leo! Leo where are you! Where are you!" she screamed as more tears dampened her face. Paige and Phoebe were heart broken. They had never seen their sister in such torment. They never saw her truly express her pain and loss. "Where the hell are you!" she continued. "This is your son!"  
Nothing happened.  
Piper then lowered her head and silenced herself. She kissed her son and moved him to the side of her waste.  
"You want my son?" Piper asked hesitantly.  
"That is what I asked for," the demon said sounding irritated.  
"If you return the children, all of them, then I will.then I will hand you my son," Piper said, trying to control her voice and maintain her posture.  
"Very well," Sholon grinned. Paige and Phoebe stared at Piper. They didn't hear what they did. Did they?  
"Piper, please-  
"No," Piper said solemnly to Phoebe's protest. Sholon waved his hands in some strange way and then put them at his sides.  
"It has been done," he said.  
"I don't believe you, where are they?" Phoebe asked.  
"Where they were when I found them," he said slyly, " And don't think you can repent and take back your decision because I have made it so that if I am vanquished by you, I will take the children with me." Paige cursed under her breadth.  
The phone suddenly rang. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and Paige decided to go get it. Piper just kept staring at her son, then at Sholon, then at her son again.  
"Are you going to give me the boy or what? I can always take away the children again," the demon said to Piper. She simply remained silent.  
Paige returned upstairs panting. "It was Darryl. It appears that the bastard was telling the truth. Darryl has received calls from all the parents, the children are back."  
Silence again. "Come one, " Sholon pressed on, "I have been too patient. Let me go and give me the child. I only want Wyatt. Remove these crystals!" The sisters remained still.  
"Do it," Piper whispered. "Do it," she repeated louder when her sisters didn't move. Paige and Phoebe hesitantly removed the crystals. Sholon was now fully capable of hurting them.  
"If you try something-  
"I only want the boy," Sholon sneered. He stretched out his hands. Paige and Phoebe stared in horror as they watched Piper walk around the stand that held the Book of Shadows, with Wyatt, toward Sholon. Piper looked at her son once more and delved into his blue eyes.  
"I love you, " she whispered. "I will always love you. I'm so sorry." Wyatt remained silent, as if he knew what was happening. Piper slowly held out Wyatt, and then suddenly Wyatt elevated into the air and began moving towards Sholon's hands.  
"No!" Phoebe and Paige cried in unison. They both dashed toward the demon, but with a wave of her hand, Piper exploded a bookshelf near her sisters and large pieces of wood struck them.  
Paige and Phoebe were shocked. They had fallen to the ground with the explosion of the bookshelf, and were horrified to see Wyatt, their nephew, disappear the moment he entered Sholon's hands.  
~*~  
With Sholon and Wyatt's disappearance, Phoebe and Paige looked toward Piper. She had collapsed to the ground in tears when her son vanished before her eyes. The two headed toward her to provide comfort.  
~*~  
Two weeks had passed since Wyatt's departure from Piper's life. Though it was difficult to accept, Piper seemed content on her decision, it was as if she knew she had to make it.  
The storm had passed.  
Piper resting in bed one night tossing and turning. She had barely any sleep since Wyatt left and when she did, she found it hard to sleep soundly. Once again, she found herself in the same dark place where she had so frequently visited before:  
It's almost pitch black, there is nothing really left to see. The light that once stood afar, now no longer exist. Piper turns and discover a soft glowing light behind her- a figure-its Prue. Piper's eyes well up with tears as she stands still and watches her sister float toward her.  
"Why?" Piper manages to mutter. Prue looks at her sister with sympathy in her eyes, and then smiles.  
"It was always meant to happen," Prue whispers. Piper then straightens up, and wipes away her tears.  
"What happens to Wyatt?" Piper asks desperately. Prue looks at her hard, as if to determine whether she should say, and then she hovers closer to Piper. She brushes her face against Piper's cheek and whispers into her ear,  
"Wyatt.becomes the future source." ~*~ Piper yanked herself out of the dream. She shot up out of her bed and repeatedly shook her head.  
"No, no.no," she whispered in disbelief. She looked around her empty barren room and noticed that there was no one there with her. No one could hear her cries; no one could change the past-or the future. It was always meant to happen. Piper looked to the corner where her son once slept and asked again, "Why?" There was nothing but silence. She returned to her bed, and with the comfort of the truth and the fear of her destiny, she closed her eyes. ~*~END~*~ 


	4. Author's Note

Author: Half_Human  
Ok, I haven't received any reviews on this ff, so I'm curious as to if everyone thinks its bad or I dunno. I really would appreciate reviews; even if they are negative- I just want feedback.  
-^- ThAnkS! -^- 


End file.
